relics_of_hyrulefandomcom-20200213-history
The Ruptured Towers - Crisis
is a dungeon located in the Ruptured Towers. It becomes accessible after reaching the Triforce Shrine and is unlocked using the Hero's Key. Its entrance is between Loss and Misery. Crisis contains many Wind Gimos, a unique staff that summons Wind Gimos, and the Outset Shield. Crisis is composed of several pieces of a ruined structure spiraling in a void around a central maelstrom. The dungeon requires careful footing, so careful use of Whirlwind Sprint, the Roc's Cape or Hover Boots is recommended. Any fall off the structure of Crisis results in being returned to the dungeon's beginning, rather than death. Walkthough To reach Crisis, first cross a cloud bridge found between Loss and Misery. Using the Hero's Key, unlock the door set in the side of the dungeon's exterior. First Valve The first section of Crisis consists of a structure very similar to the exterior of the dungeon: a large windmill on a stone building with a boiler and several spinning blades. A short distance away is a ruined tower on its side. Jump to the lip of the ruined tower and approach the Armos Statue. On a pedestal in front of the statue is a Staff of Wind Gimos and You'll Never Walk Alone. Turn right and cross the cloud bridges to an upright tower. Note the appearance of this cloud bridge and the rubble near it. Clouds like this bridge can be walked upon, and will generally have small pieces of rubble marking their edges. Other clouds may not be bridges and can lead to a fall. Inside the tower is a piston and on its roof is a boiler, a valve, and a large set of blades. Turn the valve to activate a pair of stone bridges nearby. Carefully leap to these bridges or return to the tower's base and jump to them from the cloud bridge. Second and Third Valve Cross the stone bridges to a fragment of a stone building. Carefully walk through it to another cloud bridge. The cloud bridge leads to a large stone bridge, but also connects to more rubble. Carefully climbing the rubble leads to a large chest of loot. Going further on the floating rubble leads to another chest on the roof of the broken building. Crossing the cloud bridge to the large stone bridge ultimately leads to a grassy landmass. On the landmass is a short tower, a taller tower with a gate, and a Gimos. Defeat the Gimos and carefully walk down an eroded slope to the entrance of the short tower. Inside is a machine with a second valve. Turn the valve to open the gate leading to the other tower. Climb the stairs to the roof of the taller tower, defeat the Gimos waiting there, and turn the valve connected to the boiler. This valve activates a pair of drawbridges connected to a wooden bridge nearby. Fourth Valve Cross a cloud bridge to a platform, then cross another cloud bridge to the long wooden bridge. The drawbridge at the end doesn't reach the stone drawbridge above it. Carefully jump to the nearby vent and set of blades, then jump from the vent to the stone drawbridge and the large stone building connected to it. Defeat the Gimos on the building and move on. One vent on the building is not producing as much steam as the others. Approaching it results in the vent releasing a vertical blast of steam. Other vents like this one are present later in Crisis, so be wary. Continue to a large stone block, then to a sideways structure and a large boiler and set of blades. Stepping on the boiler makes it produce wind and steam. Leap to the next stone block and to the windmill nearby. Defeat the Gimos waiting near the windmill. Inside the windmill is a valve. Turn it to activate a set of stone bridges nearby. Fifth Valve Carefully walk down a nearby broken tower and jump to a sideways structure or the nearby grassy landmass. The sideways structure has two vents that will react if the structure is stepped upon. Walk past the well and across the stone bridges to a waiting Gimos. Defeat it and cross the cloud bridge to a broken structure. Near the broken structure is a boiler aimed at the cloud bridge. Approach carefully, as the gust of wind from the boiler may result in a fall thus and a return to the entrance of Crisis. After passing the boiler, enter the nearby tower an cross a small cloud bridge to a square building with a Gimos standing on it. Defeat the Gimos, cross a very long cloud bridge to a slanted building. The center vent of this building can produce harmful steam, but it is safe to pass the vent on the downward sloping side of the building. Jump from the slanted building to nearby platforms, but avoid the vent as it can produce harmful steam. Defeat the Gimos on the nearby building. A valve on a nearby boiler only produces a plume of steam from the top of the boiler. Leap to the next building via floating rubble and defeat the Gimos waiting on it. Beware the nearby boiler than can produce a gust of wind. Cross more rubble to a tower and defeat the Gimos on it. Turn the valve on the tower's boiler to disable the central maelstrom. Approaching the Center Cross a nearby wooden bridge to another building. Defeat the Gimos and turn the valve to activate a stone bridge. The bridge leads to a ruined building. Nearby rubble allows access to a large loot chest. Beware the steam vent while crossing the building to a wooden bridge. Cross the wooden bridge, then a cloud bridge to the final tower. Inside the tower is a chest containing a few Rupees. Cross the final cloud bridge to a long stone bridge, then jump to the whirlwind on the central stone block and warp to Desperation. Desperation Desperation consists of a single stone structure with two floors. On the bottom floor is a dais that can be activated to return to Crisis. Stairs and stone lifts lead to the second floor, which features a central mausoleum and a large cage containing a chest. Approach the mausoleum and awaken the Breath of Vaati. The Breath of Vaati behaves and attacks like a Dragon Priest and will utilize wind and steam spells in battle, including cyclones, whirlwind cloaks, and gusts of wind. This boss is resistant to melée weapons but will take extra damage from magic, so reflecting its spells with a mirror shield is a viable option. Once the Breath of Vaati is defeated, loot it for the Key of Winds, which will unlock the cage. The chest inside contains the Outset Shield, Silent Winds, a sample of Sand of Hours, and potentially a few Rupees. Return to Crisis via the dais (you will be warped near the Armos Statue) and exit to return to the Ruptured Towers. The Earth Tower, Rage, is now open to you. Lore Crisis is composed of the remnants of Skyloft and the City in the Sky, corrupted by the memories of the Hero's Shade and the Hero of Winds as well as the presence of the Breath of Vaati. Crisis is arguably the most reality-bending of the Ruptured Towers, as the exterior is far too small to contain the interior. In fact, the interior and exterior are seemingly reversed. Background and Inspiration Crisis was added in version 6.5, after its exterior was included in version 6.4, but was inaccessible. It shares this with Rage. Crisis was originally planned to become accessible after Rage, hence its EditorID of Ruptured0B rather than Ruptured0A. This progression would have followed the progression of the Earth and Wind Temples in The Wind Waker. However, the dungeon's accessibility was changed when JKalenad designed Rage and realized a progression from Crisis to Rage would be more fitting, especially in terms of lore. Crisis was originally meant to be slightly more intricate with a winding path as well as a double spiral. JKalenad simplified it while constructing it. Gallery Video See Also The Ruptured Towers The Ruptured Towers - Rage The Ruptured Towers - Loss Silent Winds The City in the Sky Outset Shield Breath of Vaati Category: Locations Category:Relics of Hyrule Canon